wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
MapIe
Appearance Maple is a msucular male LeafWing, looking about the age of 50-60 at first glance. His mainscales are the color of shining river green, his top scales mossy green. Maple's legs change from river-blue to toothy white, then at the end of his legs, sparkling river blue again. His wings are shaped like maples, brilliant orange, shining brightly in the sun. Maple had a sword swung over his back legs, and dark brown protective shields around the part of his lower legs. He also wears a pair of thin, round glasses around his eyes because of his scroll-loving personality. Maple's eyes are dark brown, with a small speckle of dancing white light of his lively spirit inside them. Personality Maple is... Well, very hard to describe, as said by most dragons. He was interesting, talkative, and polite as a dragonet, well-known through the elderly LeafWings. He was a happy, joyful, carefree dragonet who thought that he would live his life like that forever. He loved reading scrolls, spending hours and hours with his face buried in them. But, at the time of the Tree Wars, Maple changed greatly. He wasn't the dragonet he had been. Maple became a dragon who was good at fighting, forgetting all of his goals before. He helped train other dragonets, teaching them about battle techniques, and much more. Some of the SapWings say that if Maple spend a few more weeks fighting, he would've become battle-hungry... and could've never change back into the dragonet he was. Soon after the tree, he did. He began to understand that they lost, and didn't love battling so much anymore. So his goal changed again... and he himself started to shift into a new dragon... I mean, the old dragon, or dragonet. His liking for scrolls never failed. He was well-known as one of the elderly storytellers of the SapWing village. History Maple was born 7 years before the Tree Wars, to Autumn, his father, and Meadow, his mother. The first 4 years of his life was carefree and happy, making him a cheerful and polite dragonet. If you were a LeafWing, you would see him sitting carelessly on a treebranch, either reading a scroll or chatting with someone. It seemed promising that his life would forever remain like that, that he would always be the joyful dragonet he was. But that was, until the tree wars began to form. It was like a storm cloud covering the sun. Every one was to train to battle immediately, with not even a minute to stop. That included Maple. He became less and less the dragonet he was, and more a warrior. He discovered a passion in fighting, and became one of the 10 best warriors in the tribe. He was respected and saw as a high-ranked warrior by other LeafWings, not the talkative and scroll-loving dragonet he once was. His goals changed to 'being the best warrior and making the Queen proud', not 'becoming a writer and staying happy'. More and more did he wear a frown on his face, instead of a grin, and there was no one to tell him he was wrong, that he should've stayed happy and carefree. Almost a few weeks later the tree wars started. Maple was put in the second line, the line of the best warriors. He fought with all his might, slaughtering HiveWings mercilessly. He thought that if they had some more time, they would win. But time was also merciless. Many LeafWings died, and Queen Sequoia at last was forced to order them to retreat. Maple didn't want to, but he followed orders, unlike Belladonna's mother, also one of the best warriors. So Maple tried to settled back in to the life he lived before. It was hard to change back, but he tried to, he tried every way. And at last it worked. It was 1 year after the tree wars went that he picked up a scroll again, wanting to change back. As soon as he started to read, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scroll, and so he began to develope a liking for scrolls like he did before. He started to chat with other again, and greet others politely. There was times when he seemed completely like his old self again. But he still had a trace of his Warrior side: He always carried a sword on his back leg, just in case. About ten years later, he got what he wished for. He became a Author, the writer of most SapWing scrolls. He even wrote scrolls for the SapWing school, about the tree wars, the HiveWings, the PoisonWings, and much more. Time passed fast, and Maple built himself a small hut made of little vines and branches. He carved himself a wooden table, out of a dead tree. He wrote scrolls and read them when he felt like it, and sometimes he had a sip of tea when he wanted something to eat and had no inspiration. Still, Maple never forgot about the Tree Wars, and how he fought during that time. He sometimes sang softly to himself at night, about all the things he had faced and feared. He even became a famous storyteller to the little dragonets in the tribe. He sometimes even told the dragonets how to fight, waving his sword around to a invisible enemy, to which Sequoia didn't approve of, but Maple was always glad to tell the dragonets when they were interested... But not for blood-thirst, just for some fun and playfulness in a adult dragon's life. He still wasn't the dragonet he was, he had became more serious, more calm, but at last, Maple's life became peaceful once more... Until the PoisonWings went to the SapWing village. Maple was set to be one of the third LeafWings in the line to defeat the Hivemind. The smoke reached the first 2 lines of the LeafWings, and some of the third line (Which is really small and made of the best warriors). Fortunately, Pine, one of the LeafWings in the second line who didn't inhale the smoke, since she didn't like the smell of smoke too much and is at the edge of line 2, convinced him that something was wrong with the other LeafWings and together the flew away into the Poison Jungle. But what they found was dead trees and piles of ash. Then Maple spotted a line of blurry dark green and colorful figures against the sun, using his glasses, and pointed this out to Pine. So they chased them until they reached them, and the LeafWings and SilkWings let him in after Sundew asked them a few questions about their life, since the othermind can't get a dragon's memories. WIP until book 14 comes out. Relationships Quilava Doesn't even know who he is, but they're very distant relatives Sage Sage is Maple's mother. He loves her greatly, but she died during the time of the Tree Wars, when she accidentally stumbled into one of the Hives, killed by a mind-controlled guard. That send him into even more hate for HiveWings. Quotes "I loved battles... But I realized I was wrong. I should've stayed the same. But dragons never change that much, do they? So now I'm back... and here I am, telling you stories and such." "General Blisterbush! We can't just ignore the queen!" -To Belladonna's mother, General Blisterbush "Did I mention I HATE really dislike quote section"-Yinjia Trivia -Named after the maple tree. -Sorta looks like Quilava, from Pokemon. Gallery Blankicon.png Category:LeafWings Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Status (SapWing) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Other)